fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspar
|fullname = Caspar von Bergliez |jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday = July 1st |fod_birth = 1st of the Blue Sea Moon Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Unnamed grandfather Unnamed father Unnamed older brother Randolph (uncle) Fleche (aunt) |nationality = Adrestian Empire |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |faction(s) = Black Eagles |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |class = Noble |voiceby = Ben Diskin |jap_voiceby = Satoru Murakami }} Caspar is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Caspar is a student at the Officers Academy who's from the Adrestian Empire and a member of the Black Eagles. He is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Caspar is the second-born son of House Bergliez. Randolph and Fleche are the children of his grandfather's favored second wife, and Randolph was initially favored for succession. His grandfather's deteriorating health, however, forced him to retire early in Imperial Year 1168, and Caspar's father inherited the County of Bergliez. At the age of 6, he befriended Linhardt. Academy phase Due to being lower in the line of succession, Caspar sets off for the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 to make a name for himself through martial ability. War phase Crimson Flower If the Black Eagles route is chosen, in Imperial Year 1185, Caspar is assigned to the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Azure Moon If recruited into the Blue Lions house before the start of the War, Caspar will reunite with his Blue Lion comrades five years later in 1185. After taking back Garreg Mach Monastery, intel arrives that a small battalion lead by the Death Knight have been scouting the monastery since it was reclaimed. Mercedes, believing the Death Knight to be her younger half-brother Emile, decides to confront him. Caspar follows her to protect her and a fight ensues, though the Death Knight refuses to attack anyone. In the aftermath of the fight, Caspar, Mercedes, and Byleth confront the Death Knight who passively affirms Mercedes suspicions. The two attempt to sway the other into leaving the war or joining the other's cause, but neither are willing. The Death Knight hands Mercedes the Hero's relic of House Bartels and leaves, warning that the next time they meet, he will try to kill her. If not recruited into the Blue Lions house, Caspar will be among the forces defending Fort Merceus alongside the Death Knight and Linhardt if the latter was also not recruited. He will meet his fate here unless the Death Knight is defeated before him. Personality Despite a hotheadedness which holds him back by his tendency on taking his opponent in a frontal assault, Caspar has a strong sense of justice that makes him hate lies and unfair treatment, and overall has a very honest personality. He also often acts without thinking, and doesn't even realize his mistakes until it's pointed out to him, such as when Bernadetta gets mad at him for dragging her around because he wanted to show her a place with a nice view. In his supports with Petra and Shamir, Caspar shows some form of guilt for the actions of his father against Brigid and Dagda during their war with the Empire. This shows when he feels Shamir would not want train him due to his father's prominence in the war, while with Petra he feared she would hate him due to his father having killed hers. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |45% |25% |45% |45% |40% |30% |20% |25% |} Maximum Stats |97 |65 |41 |61 |62 |58 |51 |35 |46 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall (This was written with maddening in mind) Caspar has very bad bases compared to his peers. With only his strength being considered even remotely good and the rest of his stats being mediocre to bad, he has quite a ways to work to be useful. His 6 AS means he is going to be doubled by the Archers in chapter 2 at base no matter what, which is something many units can avoid. His speed growth of 45% isn't helping him catch up in a timely fashion, even with class modifiers to growth rates. Also, his growth rates aren't spectacular enough to easily get through the horror that is his early game. His personal skill isn't very helpful unless you spam Wild Abandon and need as much hit as possible. His bane in authority makes it a bit of a pain for him to get good gambits, and those good gambits are better on other units. In terms of class proficiencies, the easiest ones he can reach are War Master and Wyvern Lord, mostly because Caspar has boons in Axes and Brawling for the former, and flight utility for the later. But for both of them, they both use axes. Being a easy flier isn't unique to Caspar, as Edelgard, Petra and Ferdinand don't have much problems becoming a Wyvern. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Ashe * Annette * Raphael * Hilda * Shamir Quotes :Caspar/Quotes Possible Endings Caspar - Roaming Instigator : After the war, Caspar set out alone on a journey of self-discovery. He traveled to every corner of Fódlan and even ventured abroad now and again. It is said that he got into mischief at every turn but that the victims of his antics, always more amused than harmed or offended, remembered him fondly and passed those stories on to future generations. Caspar - Hotheaded General (Crimson Flower Route) : In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affairs in the new Adrestian Empire. Though his command developed a reputation for occasional recklessness, he proved an able leader, guiding his troops to overcome countless obstacles. Long after his career had ended, tall tales of the glory and good cheer that he brought to his army endured. Caspar - Hotheaded General (Crimson Flower Route) and Ashe - Arrow of Justice : After the war, Caspar and Ashe embarked on a carefree journey around the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again, with the sole purpose of punishing those who preyed upon the helpless. Though Caspar seemed to get into trouble at every turn, Ashe was always there to get him out of it, and Caspar's bravery and strength returned the favor more than once. Though opposites in many ways, they shared the same view of justice, and their abilities complemented one another nicely. The stories of their adventures lived on as exciting and amusing folktales. Caspar and Bernadetta : After some uncertainty about the details, it was decided that Caspar would marry into Bernadetta's family, seeing as she had claim to House Varley. The two had a chaotic reign and a marriage to match. Each time Caspar caused some incident, Bernadetta would demand promises as recompense. Over time, there oaths accumulated to such a great number that it became necessary to compile them, and the resulting document came to be known as the "47 Articles of Bernie." Among these Articles was the provision that, when counting their large quantity of children, Caspar was not to accidentally count his wife among them. Caspar and Linhardt : After the war, Linhardt and Caspar abandoned their noble houses to pursue a carefree journey wandering the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Caspar got into trouble at every turn on their travels, but Linhardt was always there, begrudgingly, to get him out of it. The records of their adventures were immortalized in a book by an anonymous author, entitled "The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas." It is said they did eventually settle down, after the events in those stories, but where they actually did is unknown. Caspar and Catherine (Azure Moon route) : When Rhea absconded her post as archbishop, Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and followed in order to protect her. They were joined by Catherine's new husband, Caspar, who had the same goal, and together they retired to a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. Caspar and Catherine spent the bulk of their days farming and hunting, but since neither was content to go a day without wielding a weapon, they sparred routinely. The sound of their swords ringing out, in time with Caspar's heated cries, was heard daily across the valley. Caspar and Catherine (Silver Snow route) :Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and traveled across Fódlan with Caspar. They dedicated themselves to defending the helpless wherever they went, and in time, the names Thunder Catherine and Inferno Caspar were known to all the world. Legends of their adventures became so popular and well-known that even catchphrases such as "Face the wrath of Thunderbrand!" and "Hey, that's not your sword!" were recounted in the stories that were passed down for generations. Caspar and Shamir :After the war, Caspar and Shamir used their clout as heroes to establish a mercenary company. They branded themselves as crusaders for justice, punishing those who preyed on the weak or exploited others for their own gain. None could compete against their combined martial skill, and they became famous all throughout Fódlan. Their travels took them to every part of the world, and while Caspar's antics occasionally got him into trouble, Shamir's steady presence and firm demeanor helped to resolve matters amicably. Their stories endured as amusing anecdotes, passed down through generations. Caspar and Petra : Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fodlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to Fodlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Caspar, who had left Fodlan begind to be with her. It is said that the people of Brigid were initially suspicious of the union, due to Caspar's relation to a nemesis of their homeland, but that his tireless efforts of Brigid's behalf endeared them to him over time. It certainly helped that he made the queen very happy. Caspar and Annette (Crimson Flower) :In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affair in the new Adrestian Empire. Though he was well-known for his valor in battle, it was his wife, Annette who reined in his recklessness and who truly kept the army in order. The troops came to see Annette as a motherly figure, and under her guidance, the Imperial army thrived. In their private life as a couple, the roles were totally reversed, as Caspar had to be the one to step in and correct Annette's various calamities around the house. Caspar and Annette (Azure Moon) :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad, where she took up a teaching position at the school of sorcery and mentored many great sages. Unfortunately, she remained prone to accidents, and one such event nearly took her life. Separated from her students in the mountains, she became totally lost–but just when it seemed she would never be found, she was rescued by none other that Caspar, who happened to be passing through on his travels around the world. After this lucky reunion, he escorted her to Fhirdiad, and during this his time there, the two fell in love. The couple's fateful tale inspired a generation of young, starry–eyed students. Etymology Caspar is a Persian form of the name Gaspar, which means "treasurer". The name has biblical origins, derived from the word Gizbar. It is also the name of one of the Three Wise Men. Trivia *Unlike the other students whose surnames are also locations in Fódlan, Caspar does not possess a Crest. *Caspar shares his English VA, Ben Diskin, with Lorenz, as well as Fates' Jakob, Saizo and Hayato, as well as Matthew ( from The Blazing Blade ) in his appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Caspar stands at 159cm (or about 5’2”), growing to 173cm (or about 5’7”) after the time skip. *In cutscenes after the timeskip, the outfit Caspar wears is his unique take on that of Warriors. Gallery Caspar SRank.png|CG artwork of Caspar at S Support Caspar Portrait 5 Years.png|Caspar's Post time skip Portrait. Caspar 5 Years.jpg|Caspar after the time skip. Caspar 5 Years_.jpg|Caspar after the time skip. caspar monk2.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a Monk after the time skip. caspar war master2.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a War Master after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters